Contingencies
by KuroAi15
Summary: A monster. That's all he was. He had tried to kill his own friends, almost his family. He couldn't stay here. No. A monster deserves to die. Naruto crossover.


_KuroAi15 here! Here to bring you the latest news! Bleach Fade to Black, the movie will be release December 13, 2008!!! I can't wait to watch it!!! _

_It's probably going to take a while for it to be subtitled and stuff, but I can wait. NO I CAN'T!!!! SUBTITLE IT NOW, FANSUBBERS!!!!_

_------------------------------------------_

_Contingencies  
__Chapter One: Escape_

_-----------------------------------------_

Snakes. Everywhere. Long red snakes trailing, branching in multitudes of directions, starting from his neck, trailing down his arm, ending at the fingertips. Drip. Drip. Staining the carpet. An incessant noise, mocking him.

**Seems as if you failed.**

Ichigo said nothing, his expression bearing the same coldness.

**Deemed what you fight against. How ironic.**

He clenched his teeth, trying to ignore the voice. He poised the knife over his skin again, attempting to sever the nerves and end his life. His body shuddered and he jerked the knife away at the last moment, only nicking the surface.

**Masochistic now, aren't we?** Although sarcastic, the voice had a worried tint.

The knife dug deeper, testing the boundaries of life and death.

**Oy! Don't you go killing yourself now! If you die, I die! **

Ichigo stopped for a moment. "That was the point." He whispered before continuing.

**But I gave you life! My existence-**

"-is the reason for my death." he threw down the knife and screamed, "It's because of you! All because of YOU!!!!!! I've... I've... been...They tried to..." his voice choked.

**I did nothing. The officers of Sereitei decreed the proceedings. You saved the girl, did you not? Unveiled a plan to destroy the heavens. How do they repay you? Judged you the enemy? Nice compensation. Would you like that paid to you at a rate of 10% per year over a span of 20, or all at once? **

"SHUT UP!!! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" He sobbed, "Shut up......."

**Join me. Come with me. You can no longer trust them. They intend to kill you.**

"They... could change their mind...."

**And how likely do you find that? **

"Very..." His voice quavered, not too sure of himself.

The hollow knew he had him where he wanted him. Only a little bit more of persuasion...**Of course. Try telling yourself that the next time they attack. Could be soon. **

As if on cue, the roof to his room splintered to pieces and Ichigo was unexpectedly met with the crisp night air. His skin puckered. "Wha-" He quickly pulled his sleeve back over his self-inflicted wounds and lept to his feet. Almost immediately, a wave of dizziness hit him. He had lost too much blood.

His eyes widened. A small group of about a dozen shinigami formed a semicircle before him. "What are you guys..." he smiled nervously, "I'm not-"

A streak of red shot past him, he barely dodged it. Kidou. "H-hey!" he shouted, "What are you doing?! I'm NOT a hollow!!!"

**Don't tell me I didn't tell you.**

Something was guiding his hands. They grabbed the substitute badge from his desk and pressed it against his chest. Ichigo pulled his sword from his back and held it before him in defense.

"I don't want to hurt you," he whispered, begging, "Just go away. Please."

His blood dripped rhythmically onto the beige carpet, the cuts too shallow to have inflicted any serious damage. Why did he resist? Only moments before had he attempted to kill himself.

The hollow inside him became impatient. **This is ridiculous. It's my turn now.**

"No!" Ichigo nearly dropped his sword. One hand came up and grabbed his head, unsuccessfully attempting to supress the sudden urges to kill and pushing away the euphoria of the insanity.

The mask formed almost instantaneously. Then the whole world went to Hell.

As if controlled by a single body, all the shinigami attacked at once, leaping forward, stance ready to sweep their swords horizontally to slice the boy in half.

"**Too slow.**" The now hollowfied boy became a blur, achieving speeds higher than he had in bankai. His sword was jammed into the ground, quivering while he fought the rest open-handedly. He claws extended and a hard outer shell began to form around his body.

The shinigami backed away, somewhat intimidated.

Something was using him, giving him a soft voice. Making him laugh a long, thin, insane sound. Then he dashed forward and seized a man in his claws, ripping the head from the body, tearing a large bite from the shoulder, savoring the taste.

Stop.

The hollow heeded him not.

STOP.

An arm was torn off from a neighboring shinigami.

**STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"**YOU STOP! YOU'RE RUINING EVERYTHING! CAN'T YOU SEE WE'LL DIE?!!" **The hollow screeched back, still fighting, but somewhat distractedly.

There was a sharp pain in his abdomen. A sword protruded from his stomach. There was a noise like a key unlocking a door as the sword's owner pulled it back out.

Ichigo was back in control, but only for a moment. He fell to his knees and coughed up blood.

**I won't have this. I will not die! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!!! **The hollow roared, trying to regain control of the boy's limbs, forcing the boy to shunpo back to Zangetsu.

"**I WILL NOT DIE!!!!" **There was a large explosion of reiatsu. The hollow flicked his fingers, opening a portal. He grabbed Zangetsu and jumped through, portal closing right behind.

---------------------------------------

A small boy raced through the dark streets, trying to escape the drunkards that were in hot pursuit. Hot tears ran down his face, leaving streaks through the dirty skin. He ran into an alley, hoping to hide, but to no avail. He was at a dead end.

The cerulean eyes darted everywhere, trying to find a way out. The steps neared.

"He went over here!" one yelled.

No! They couldn't have found him! Not so soon! He wanted to live! He wanted his ramen, He wanted a family. He wanted to be accepted. Loved.

He whirled around, back pressed against the wall, hoping somebody would come and save him. The drunkards neared, broken bottles in hand. The boy squeezed his eyes shut, afraid to look death in the eye. There was a ripping noise. Something similar to a zipper going up or down a jacket and there was suddenly a large pressure pushing everybody down.

The men, not used to such killer intent were immediately shoved down to the ground. The drunkards' eyes rolled into the back of their heads and began to foam at the mouth. Naruto merely sank to his knees, but it took all of his will to stay awake.

With difficulty, the boy slowly opened his eyes and gasped. A monster. It was humanoid and its entire body was covered in a white shell. Its claws extended as it opened and closed its hand experimentally. Its tail swished and the boy noticed a fist-sized hole in its chest and could see the other side of the alley through it.

The monster heard the intake of breath and turned its head. It's face was covered by a white mask with several red lines running from the left side to the forehead. The narrowed yellow eyes widened. _A boy? What was a child doing in Hueco Mundo?_

It's eyes scanned its surroundings. They seemed to be in an alley. Why were they in an-

_Throb. Throb. Throb. _The monster doubled over in pain, the stabbing sensation in its stomach was too much to bear. It took a half step forward and stumbled, falling flat on its face.

The mask crumbled along with the shell covering its body, the pieces somehow disappearing, revealing a boy in his teens in a black kimono. The white belt that encircled his wast was soaked in red. Blood.

The long, shaggy hair receeded and the tail disappeared. Along with the mask and shell, the huge pressure disappeared and the boy was able to breath once again, but then pulsed three times, each with fading intensity. When it was over, the boy gently flipped the teen over and analyzed his injuries. There was a rip in his kimono, maybe because he was stabbed by some sort of sword.

Soon after, the Hokage shunshined before the scene, followed by five ANBU.

"O-Oji-san!" The boy stammered, shivering.

"Naruto! What happened? Did you do this?" Sarutobi asked, tensing.

"N-no! This guy just appeared out of nowhere except earlier he was a demon and had this crazy killer intent and he made those guys over there pass out, but I didn't and I don't know why and-" Naruto broke off. He had been rambling. "Anyway," Naruto suddenly remembered, "Can you get him to the hospital? He was stabbed by something and I don't want him to die cuz he saved my life." He then clamped his mouth shut, afraid to say any more.

Sighing, the Hokage gestured for one of the ANBU to take the body, "Take him to the hospital, but keep him watched. Don't let him escape. Naruto, you come with me."

---------------------------------------------------

_"Onii-chan!!! Onii-chan!!!" A small blonde girl ran up to him. "Onii-chan! I found this!!!" She held up a whole sakura blossom that had fallen prematurely. "Do you want it? It's really pretty!"_

_"It is pretty." Ichigo smiled, accepting the delicate flower. "Where'd you find it?" _

_"Over there! Where I died!" She grinned cheerfully, then frowned, "How could you let me die?"_

_"I didn't-" the sakura fell from his hand. Karin pulled Yuzu away, "Don't listen to him." They walked away. _

_Isshin stood at a distance, observing the scene, not bothering to interfere, his silence signifying an obvious disgust in the teen and he too walked away with the two girls. _

_Ichigo was left alone. "I didn't do anything... I didn't... I'm sorry.... I should have done something... I..." _

**_How long do you intend to gripe?_ **

_Ichigo whirled around. A copy of him stood behind him. **From now on, we are one. You will never be alone. Together we will survive. Never apart. Go back into the real world now. That boy is there. I don't know where we are, though. Definitely not Hueco Mundo.**_

"Mister?" the voice said, "Are you okay?"

Somebody was poking him. GAH! He was poking his sore side. Wait. It didn't hurt. Ichigo snapped his eyes open and sat up quickly, causing the blond boy to flinch away.

Ichigo patted his stomach and lifted the dressings. There was a faint pink line, but no incision. How-?

**I healed you when you were asleep.**

"Did the mask form?" Ichigo thought back, "Did anybody notice?"

**No. By the way, you might want to contend with the boy. He's kinda staring at you. Saved you from being jailed, by the way.**

Ichigo shut the thought link and turned to the child.

"Umm...hi!" Naruto whispered, wide-eyed,"I'm Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Thank you for helping me." He turned to leave, hoping he wouldn't be yelled at or called a demon, or hurt.

"Wait!"

Naruto stopped in his tracks and turned, surprised. Somebody wanted him to stay?

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo." he said, then looking around, "Where am I? Is this Hueco Mundo?"

"Hueco Mundo?" Naruto echoed, then shook his head, "No. This is Konohagakure, the leaf village."

Steps approached the room. Naruto paled, "Uh... don't tell them I was here! I gotta go!" He climbed onto the window ledge and leaped out.

"Whoa!" Ichigo ran over to the window and noted they were high up. Very high up. At least twelve stories. Did the boy survive- There was a blonde blur running down the road. How did the kid jump from that height and still live? Was he an arrancar? Maybe a shinigami?

The door to the room opened and a nurse entered, flanked by a single man with a mask bearing resemblence to a dog and clothed completely in black.

"Good afternoon sir, I'm here to check up on your injuries. Please lay back down. In your current state, you should not be moving about." she smiled nicely, clutching a brown clipboard.

Ichigo smiled back, but did not lie back down. "I am already healed," he replied, showing her the pink line.

The nurse first glanced and blushed, but noted he was telling the truth. "Th-that's not possible!" she gasped, "The injurty went through the body, hitting and puncturing vital organs! How could you have already healed?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Can I go now?"

"You may not." An old man in a robe and a hat with thee kanji for fire strolled through the doorway.

"Hokage-sama!" The masked man bowed. The nursed didn't seem to know what to do, but bowed as well.

"It is okay, Inu-san," He said, sitting on the bed, "Please join me sir," he smiled at Ichigo, then to the other two, "Could you leave us for the moment? I would like to speak to the young man."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." They bowed once more and departed the room, closing the door behind them.

The old man pulled over a chair before him, motioning for him to sit. When Ichigo had finally seated himself, the man asked, "Who are you?"

**Don't tell them! Pretend you lost your memory!**

"I..." Ichigo furrowed his brow, pretending to be in frustration, "I... don't remember... Where am I? What's a 'Hokage?' Who are you? Why am I in the hospital?"

The Hokage seemed perplexed, having not expected the boy's reply, then hardened his features, "You do realize that I will not toleratue any lying." He released enough killer intent to paralyze a civilian.

Ichigo didn't seem to notice. He looked around, confused.

Frustrated, Sarutobi released so much killing intent, the ANBU outside had trouble standing and fell to the ground and vestiges of it could be felt throughout Konoha.

Ichigo slumped slightly, "Do you feel that? It's like the air suddenly got heavier."

The Hokage's eyes bulged and he immediately ended the killing intent.

"Where is my sword?" Ichigo asked, "Where is Zangetsu?"

**Fool! Now he knows you were lying!**

"So you do know who you are."

Shit. **Just tell him. Idiot.**

"Fine. I know who I am, but I seriously have no idea where I am or who you are."

"Well then. Let's start with your name and occupation." The old man crossed his arms.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Occupation..." He hesitated, "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"You were carrying a sword. Are you a ninja or a samurai?"

Ichigo chuckled, "Ninja? Samurai? You're joking right? Those don't exist these days." He noticed the stern look on the man's face. "You can't expect me to believe there are ninja or samurai still in Japan."

"Japan? Are you from that village? I've never heard of it."

"No.... I'm from the country of Japan. The one we're in? We both speak Japanese..."

There was a pregnant silence.

"Well then," Ichigo said, standing up, "Since I'm all healed now, I think I'll be leaving."

"No you will not."

"Look here, old man. I don't care who you are, or why you're asking me all these questions, but I'm going to leave now. And you can't stop me."

"Yes I can."

"I'd like to see you try."

With agility and speed faster than an old man should have, the Hokage lept up and attempted to knock the teen out.

"Whoa, whoa!" Ichigo shunpoed away at the last moment, "What the heck was that for, old man?" He groaned, "I've had it with you crazy people! I'm getting the hell outta here!"

The Hokage lunged forward and Ichigo jumped away. He grabbed his shikakusou and clothing and disappeared out the window. Concentraing his reiatsu beneath his feet, he ran away, dashing through the sky.

"Wha-?!" Sarutobi stopped, surprised, "Inu! Karasu! Capture him! Alive!"

They appeared before him. "Hai, Hokage-sama!" They, too, jumped out the window, in pursuit of the boy.

------------------------------------

_Huh. I never expected this_ _to end this way. This is actually long for me. I don't typically write much fanfiction. The only successful fanfiction I've ever written was Hidden Identities. And that's kinda on hiatus at the moment. _

_che. Oh well. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_


End file.
